wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gardyloo
For the weird word based oc contest hosted by Snowball Appearance Loo is not your ordinary SandWing, but that’s probably pretty obvious. He is wrinkled and his scales grew soft with old age, crumbling his former handsome appearance. His frown is a lonely frown, a frown that will scare you away if you don’t take the time to figure out that he’s just a sad grandpa who misses his wife and daughter who he loved so much. His ears and snout are larger than they should be, his ears almost as long as his horns and his nostrils oversized, taking over his snout. His eyes are a sandy grey, sad and overcast against his tan scales. A small scar goes across his left, blind eye, which is pale silver and dull. His wings are torn from former battles, and dulled from age. They are now a dirty gold, with a few bloodstains carpeting one side of his wing. He is unable to fly, as he is overweight, and not strong anymore. He lost a talon that his right wing was attached to, making the membrane hang uselessly and flap with every step. His tail is the same as the rest of his scales;a gritty sandy colour that makes him unattractive and mean-looking. His frills are mostly torn and in bad shape, but somehow remain a golden yellow that reflects the sun’s light majestically. He seems very large, possibly some of the old muscle from his time in war has remained underneath his sagging scales. He walks a tiresome gait, lumbering and muttering under his breath, cursing the dragonets these days and ignoring selfish comments to him from others. Personality Loo is not a very friendly dragon. One might come across him as mad, rude, deceitful, and disrespectful. He may never come out of his ugly old shack some nice SandWings and SkyWings offered to fix(he turned them down, stating that it was “in perfectly good shape”), and he doesn’t say hello to anyone. You will never see him at the markets, buying fresh meat and fruits from the stands. He’ll never be on his nice, structurally sound balcony, waving to those who pass by. That’s because he’s afraid to love, afraid to like anything, and then lose it all again like he lost his wife and daughter. Deep down is sadness, depression, almost, but not quite. The friendly dragons in Possibility keep him in a mostly good mood, definitely better then if they didn’t get involved in Loo’s life. He could be friendly, if you press him in an extrovert type of way. Not in a pushy, get-up-right-now way. So, get to know him. By him his favourite fruit, Açai, make some chamomile tea, and have him sit on his porch and have him let out what he’s gone through. He used to be happy, but the war warped his well-being like an earthquake warps society. He had a plan, unconsciously, that he was following. Marry Ray, have dragonets, then live happily forever. But then the battle called him, and he went unwillingly to fight to his almost likely death. He used to be a caring dragon underneath all of his sought out anger, his fake grumpyness, and harsh way of speaking his opinion. He tried to pretend that he was that tough dragon nobody could stand up to. And it worked against everyone except his wife. History Loo’s backstory is quite complicated, so I’ll try to shorten it for you. Gardyloo was born like any other dragonet in the hatchery of one of the smaller towns, with the lower-born dragonets that were picked almost last to go to war. Nothing different happened to him then the other dragons. He was just... Loo. His parents named him Gardyloo because his father was the current gardyloo caller. He was born to eventually take over that roll and call every morning to bring out the garbage. It was actually one of the most respected jobs a dragon in his small town could get. In school, he was not teased because of his future. He was not lonely, nor sad. He was genuinely happy with his life. He was the cool dragon. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, but he was really only close with one dragonet, Ray, a dragoness he had befriended in the earliest times of his life. She wasn’t beautiful, wasn’t special, or popular. She craved for beauty in her own sense, without letting anyone know. They grew up together, spent each other’s lives together... Until the war. Gardyloo was called up to the front, as he was a fantastic fighter, and they were also getting desperate for backup fighters. He was sent to the front lines of the second wave of attacks immediately, the sergeants telling him it was to protect the ones he loved. He became a full-time devoted soldier, spending almost all of his time fighting for Queen Burn, not willingly, though. Queen Burn kind of threatened everyone’s life to fight the war for her. He fought, and suddenly there was a break in the fight. An extreme win that scared off the IceWings for a long period of time. Loo was 12 now, and ready to go back home to his missing love. He returned home to Ray, and was greeted with a tackle hug. She was weeping in joy, anger, and sadness, but mostly joyful of his return. He stayed at home long enough for them to have a single dragonet, who he vowed to love and care for as long as he lived. The dragonet’s name was Sunhigh, a yellow-tan dragoness with beautiful but odd green eyes, and darker frills with slight freckles dotting her near perfect cheeks under the sun. Loo thought of his first dragonet as perfect, and would protect her always. She was feisty. She needed everything, including all attention and love, making it impossible for Loo and Ray to have any time alone. Also, if you were wondering about the gardyloo caller, his dad is still doing it, until Loo is finished with the war. Then guess what? A letter from Gardyloo’s commander came in. It said that they won the land, and a peace treaty was signed to ensure moons of peace. This thrilled Loo so much that he went on “vacation” to Possibility with his lovely wife and daughter. They had a grand time, but spent more then they’d wished to. When he returned, he learned that his father had passed. He’d merely died in his sleep peacefully, to Loo’s relief. He grieved for awhile, and then got over it, taking his father’s place as Gardyloo caller. He was quite happy with his job, waking every morning to call the waking call to have everyone bring out their garbage. He was mostly happy, until he found out Ray had applied Sunhigh to Jade Mountain Academy, and was very angry with her for not consulting with him first. She told him it was because she knew he would refuse to let her go. So Sunhigh went to Jade Mountain, giving Loo and Ray some time alone together. They cherished the time oh so much, going out for dinner to party almost every night and went on a mini vacation to the edge, secretly, of the Kingdom of Sand. Until the rockslide. Apparently Sunhigh had been hanging out with a gang of rather fearsome dragonets because one of the boys had liked her, a SkyWing named Vital. One night, the gang decided they didn’t like the art teacher. So, Sunhigh helped lure the unsuspecting teacher to where the rockslide would take place, and unsuccessfully ended up only injuring her. Luckily, the admins found out that the gang was guilty, and Sunhigh spilled the truth. She later told, in private with the principal, that she was threatened to be killed by them if she didn’t do what they told her to do. They believed Sunhigh, as thay said she was sobbing and obviously terrified. When Sunhigh came home, she acted differently, like she was 18 and not 4. She hung out, suddenly, with a bunch of dragonets older then her. She didn’t even pay attention to Loo or Ray anymore, always caught up in her own stuff she wouldn’t tell her parents about. In the meantime, Gardyloo was perfectly fine with all of this. Who cares if she hangs out with the creeps and acts like she’s rich. It doesn’t make a difference to his life, does it? Well, it did. Sunhigh apparently was causing more trouble, this time without the death threats. She was robbing and stealing, though luckily no murdering was involved. Yet. One day, Sunhigh didn’t come home. Ray began to fret about this, contacting the commanders and admins. They couldn’t find her, so they set up patrols in the nearest cities. No Sunhigh. After two weeks of searching through the whole Kingdom of Sand, they sent patrols outside of the walls, to the nearest Kingdoms, like the Ice Kingdom and Rain/Night Kingdom. She couldn’t be found. So Sunhigh decided to go with a search party to look for her in the Scorpion Den. They were gone for a week, and Loo began to worry. He decided to go to find them. When he arrived, it was in chaos. The front was on fire, and inside was worse, a bomb going off occasionally, and screams from dragons of all tribes trying to escape. He flew back without stopping, grabbed a bunch of soldiers, and they helped put out the fire and get everyone out. Loo was heartbroken. Surely Ray was dead, along with ten soldiers and two commanders. His daughter had ruined his life, but made it better at the same time. He decided to accept that he had no one. His family was gone, along with dreams and futures and all of his happiness. He was alone. Truly alone. Relationships His neighbor, Flaxen:Neutral. He is grateful when he is around him, and his wife and him sometimes make him meals. Ray:Very positive. Used to be extremely close, until her assumed death. Sunhigh:Neutral. They were never very close, as Gardyloo was often at war and had no time for his young family. Trivia *Loo was going to be a SkyWing, reworked *I made him sad and depressed because I feel like I have too many happy ocs *Sunhigh and Ray are actually still alive, Sunhigh is living a happy life with the dragonet she met in Jade Mountain, and the residence of Sunhigh is unknown Gallery 018AAA8A-5866-4EF2-BA1E-3359BD99BCF7.png|A flight Rising ref by me 02DE265F-8B2C-4EC3-AF6B-2E16E314BFAF.png|A headshot by me = Category:Males Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:SandWings